Nation of Domination
The Nation of Domination (NOD) was a professional wrestling stable in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) from November 18, 1996 to November 28, 1998. The group was formed by newcomer Faarooq in 1996 and remained an influencing faction in the company. While in the group, The Rock was a one-time Intercontinental Champion and D'Lo Brown was a two-time European Champion. History The most well-known Nation of Domination faction with this name was the heel group formed in the WWF when wrestler Faarooq was joined by manager Clarence Mason. The two men were also accompanied by three unnamed actors, Albert Armstrong, Charles Hines, and Richard Beach, who were supposed to represent other members of the Nation. The group was based loosely on the Nation of Islam (with group members adopting Islamic names and wearing Muslim headgear) and the Black Panther Party. The extremism of the group's pro-black theme at times including the "Nation Salute" and Faarooq's angry tirades on the microphone garnered them an excessive amount of heat from fans in arenas. Many wrestlers joined the heel stable over time including PG-13 (J.C. Ice and Wolfie D), Crush, D'Lo Brown, and Savio Vega. Their first feud was with Ahmed Johnson, who had a rivalry with Faarooq since SummerSlam. At the Royal Rumble, the Nation assisted Faarooq during his match against Johnson. Faarooq lost by disqualification after Crush interfered and attacked Johnson. Match Record Members * Faarooq (November 18, 1996 – March 30, 1998) * Clarence Mason (November 18, 1996 – June 9, 1997) * J.C. Ice (November 18, 1996 – May 12, 1997) * Wolfie D (November 18, 1996 – May 12, 1997) * Crush (December 30, 1996 – June 9, 1997) * D'Lo Brown (January 4, 1997 – November 28, 1998) * Savio Vega (January 25, 1997 – June 9, 1997) * Kama Mustafa/The Godfather (June 16, 1997 – October 18, 1998) * Ahmed Johnson (June 16, 1997 – August 4, 1997) * Rocky Maivia/The Rock (August 11, 1997 – October 12, 1998) * Mark Henry (January 12, 1998 – November 28, 1998) * Owen Hart (April 27, 1998 – October 5, 1998) Incarnations * First incarnation (heel): The Nation of Domination ** Type: stable ** Active: November 18, 1996 – June 9, 1997 ** Members: Faarooq, Sunny, Queen Moisha, Crush, Savio Vega, D'Lo Brown, J.C. Ice, Wolfie D, Clarence Mason * Second incarnation (heel): The Nation of Domination ** Type: stable ** Active: June 9, 1997 – March 30, 1998 ** Members: Faarooq, Rocky Maivia/The Rock, Kama Mustafa, D'Lo Brown, Ahmed Johnson, Mark Henry * Third incarnation (heel): The Nation ** Type: stable ** Active: March 30, 1998 – October 18, 1998 ** Members: The Rock, Owen Hart, D'Lo Brown, The Godfather, Mark Henry * Fourth Incarnation (heel): The Nation ** Type: tag team ** Active: October 18, 1998 – November 28, 1998 ("The Nation" name was dropped; Brown and Henry continued on as a team without it) ** Members: D'Lo Brown, Mark Henry In wrestling * Entrance themes ** World Wrestling Federation *** "We Are the Nation (Rap Version)" by Jim Johnston & PG-13 (November 17–March 1997) *** "We Are The Nation '97" by Jim Johnston (March 1997–March 1998) *** "Nation (Know Your Role Quote)" by Jim Johnston (April 1998–November 1998) Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Federation ** WWF European Championship (2 times) – D'Lo Brown ** WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) – The Rock Category:Teams and stables